Your Love is A Lie
by Jade Andrade
Summary: Os lábios deles desceram ao encontro de seu pescoço alvo beijando de leve enquanto sua mão o puxava mais para si, não queria mais que esse momento acabasse, na verdade queria que durasse para sempre...


N/A¹: Primeiramente tenho que avisar que essa fanfic é pwp ou seja não tem enredo algum, e é capítulo único.

* * *

Seus lábios buscaram os dela sedentos pelo beijo, talvez o último. As mãos vagavam pelo corpo curvilíneo dela enquanto a mesma acariciava sua nuca arrepiando o corpo do moreno, seus joelhos fraquejavam apenas com um mero contato dos lábios dele o amava tanto, por que eles tinham que se separar? Porque as coisas para eles não podiam ser fáceis?

Os lábios deles desceram ao encontro de seu pescoço alvo beijando de leve enquanto sua mão o puxava mais para si, não queria mais que esse momento acabasse, na verdade queria que durasse para sempre...

Deslizou suas mãos para as costas dele a arranhando de leve, a boca dele ainda percorria seu caminho do pescoço até chegar enfim ao seu decoto em V da blusa mais antes que enfim continuasse separou-se uns centímetros dela para que pudesse a pegar no colo e levar até o quarto.

Deitou-a na cama e continuou a explorar o corpo de sua melhor amiga e esposa de seu melhor amigo aquele corpo que conhecia tão melhor que o amigo. No começo sentia uma imensa culpa por estar dormindo com ela, mais agora não existia mais lugar para isso seu amor e desejo por ela era muito maior. Ela também não se sentia culpada, apenas era ainda casada com ele por causa da maldita família deles, se não fugiria com Harry Potter no mesmo segundo.

Sem ao menos saber quando aconteceram suas roupas juntamente com as dele agora enfeitava o chão do quarto, os lábios dele buscavam os seus, as mãos fortes explorando cada lugar daquele paraíso que era o corpo dela, os lábios mais uma vez desceram primeiro pelo pescoço depois para o colo enfim chegando aos seios, colou sua boca em um deles o sugando gentilmente ouvia a os ofegos dela e via seu corpo arquear cada vez que mordiscava, sugava e massageava com a língua um deles.

Quando estava com Ron sentia-se tão estranha, era algo tão mecânico, tão frio como se tivesse tratando de negócios em vez de um ato de amor. Agora com ele seu melhor amigo, amante e seu amor sempre eram confortáveis, prazeroso e cheio de afeto, as mãos dele continuavam passando pelo corpo dela até enfim encontrar o que mais queria passou as mãos em suas coxas a apertando forte, e subiu mais um pouco até encontrar sua fonte de desejo tocou-a e sentiu que ela estava tão preparada quanto ele mais ainda havia muito mais a explorar antes disso, não queria acabar tão cedo.

Penetrou um dedo no sexo dela o fazendo morder os lábios para conter um gemido de prazer desceu a boca pela barriga lisa de Hermione e olhou para ela que estava com o rosto já afogueado e os cabelos mais revoltos do que nunca, seus lábios inchados pelos beijos, os olhares se cruzaram ali escrito o quanto um desejava o outro.

Chegou enfim ao lugar que tanto almejava separou as coxas delas com suas mãos e a olhou por um segundo antes de mergulhar a cabeça no meio de suas pernas, sentiu as mãos da morena primeiro em seus cabelos o puxando, depois deslizando para seus ombros cravando as unhas ali enquanto ouvia ofegar e a sentia arquear continuou com o trabalho minucioso que tinha ali enquanto ela apenas desfrutava de tamanho prazer que era igualmente dado a ele.

Era como se o prazer que sentia com Harry fossem multiplicados em mil em comparação a qualquer outro.

Estremeceu enquanto sentia que chegava ao ápice e enfim apertou mais suas unhas contra o ombro do seu amigo dos olhos verdes que cada vez que a olhava a hipnotizava. Mais ainda não era o fim, não para Harry pelo menos que assistia com um sorriso de lado sua amada chegar ao ápice, subiu novamente seus rostos ficando a mesma altura e seus olhos mais uma vez se encontraram sentiu as mãos dele pedirem para entrelaçar nas suas enquanto a penetrava devagar, desceu seus lábios até os dela e a beijou enquanto continuava e investir nela, sentia que estava agora mais perto de chegar enfim ao clímax mais antes dele Hermione mais uma vez chegou o levando para o abismo junto.

Ouvia-se apenas o som da respiração de ambas aceleradas dentro daquele quarto, ela estava deitada com a cabeça sobre o tórax bem definido do moreno, enquanto um dos braços dele a apertava contra ele possessivamente a outra acariciava os cabelos lanzudos.

- Harry... – sussurrou.

Ele sabia a hora de irem estava chegando, mais não queria que ela fosse para os braços daquele imbecil.

Não podia deixar, precisava dela ali para sempre ao seu lado, sem culpa, sem remorso e sem precisar se esconder. Foi naquele momento que a sua ideia de fugirem mais uma vez invadiu sua mente e dessa vez não deixaria o medo impedir de propor isso a ela mesmo que ela o rejeitasse.

- Vamos fugir Hermione? – perguntou temendo uma rejeição dela.

Ela ficou sem palavras, isso era tudo que mais queria viver ao lado dele sem ter que se esconder apesar de que estariam fugindo isso meio que seria se esconder.

- Foi uma péssima ideia não é? – perguntou afobado – Me desculpe... – começou mais ela não o deixou terminar pois o beijou.

- Fugir com você é o que eu sempre quis.

N/A²: É eu tive essa ideia maluca no meio da aula então resolvi fazer rs apesar de estar ruim resolvi postar.


End file.
